The free flow of information prevalent today in wired and wireless regimes demands that the source and destination be compatible insofar as storing and interpreting the data for use. The world is populated with information sources where in many cases the data is represented differently from source to source. A major problem facing companies and individuals today is that data existing in one format may be needed in a different format for another purpose. However, such processes are being hampered by a largely disparate and ever-changing set of datasets. Such an example can be found in data warehousing where data is received from many different sources for storage and quick access from other sources. Converting from one data representation to another is not only time-consuming and resource intensive, but can be fraught with conversion problems, and in some cases, totally impracticable due to the complexity.